Survivor: Tonga
LoganWorm's Survivor: Tonga is the first season of the LoganWorm's Survivor group. Applications for the season began on April 12th, 2013. Originally, the first sixteen people to apply that would be available would be accepted, but later the change in the format prevented the actual first sixteen to be accepted. Applications originally ended on April 14th, 2013, but were reopened on April 18th, 2013 due to three drop-outs and a change in the format. More drop-outs were expected. Applications closed again on April 23rd, 2013 and sixteen new castaways were selected the same day for the cast. The season premiered on April 27th, 2013. It was set in the Niuatoputapu area of Tonga, which is a set of islands in the Polynesia region. After four tribal councils, the game took a long break due to the host having issues in his life. The game rebegan on June 6th, 2013 and continued until June 21st, 2013. The sixteen contestants, referred to as "castaways", were originally split up into two tribes of eight. These tribes were named Tavili and Hunganga, two islands in the Niuatiputapu region of Tonga. They represent the name of the beaches and the separate teams with immunity and tribal council. The merged tribe was named by the ten castaways who made the merging. They named the tribe Athena. Castaway Santana Santiago quit after 21 days of competition which left only the core nine of the game. After 39 days of competition, Jeff Formaggio was given the title of Sole Survivor, defeating Avery Flame on a 2-1 vote. Jordan Maine and Pruedence Halliwell tied on the Fan Favorite, making them both Fan Favorites. LoganWorm gave the Player of the Season award to Jordan Maine. Summary The series premiere began with sixteen people on one boat split into two tribes, Tavili and Hunganga. A five person alliance was formed between Jordan, Lynette, Kami, Jeff, and Avery. Another one was formed on Hunganga between Prue, Ty, Santana, Jacob, and Ryan. Instantly, Tavili proved their strength in challenges by winning one. Hunganga then threw away their chances of winning a challenge by voting out their most active members, one-by-one. The merge rolled around and it was three Hunganga members vs. seven Tavili members. Hunganga had their work cut out for them. An all girls alliance was formed on Day 20 between Santana, Prue, Kami, Lynette, and Sandra and they were going to stick together. But, on Day 21, Santana quit the game and left Prue alone with Ty. Ty went inactive and became an instant easy target for the Tavili members. Lynette decided that the Goddesses alliance between the five girls could not be kept, so she decided to stick with her original five person alliance. First, Hungagna was pagonged in the merge. Then, everyone outside of the five person alliance was taken out. Jordan was sent out by a purple rock because the vote was tied and then retied. Lynette was voted out by Jeff because he felt Lynette had attempted to vote for him when Prue was still around, but it was actually Sandra who had attempted to stay true to the all girls alliance. In the end, Jeff won on a 2-1 vote against Avery. Prue and Jordan tied for the Fan Favorite poll and were both awarded the title. Jordan was awarded the Player of the Season. Castaways There were sixteen people, known as "castaways", that were divided into two tribes, Tavili and Hunganga. After six castaways were voted out, the ten left merged into one tribe, Athena. Seven castaways made up the jury, who ultimately decided who would win the game and the title of Sole Survivor. The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway has received during Tribal Councils where the castaway is eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' The second Tribal Council Vote resulted in a tie. Per the rules, a tiebreaker based on random draw was used. The person who drew the purple rock would be eliminated. Jordan drew the purple rock, effectively eliminating him from the game. One additional vote was cast against Jordan during a tie-breaker vote. One additional vote was cast against Jeff during a tie-breaker vote. The Game All of the votes were for Kami because everyone voted for her and she had a Self-Vote for not voting. The second Tribal Council Vote resulted in a tie. Per the rules, a tiebreaker based on random draw was used. The person who drew the purple rock would be eliminated. Jordan drew the purple rock, effectively eliminating him from the game. 'Episode 1: '"Grow a Pair" *Immunity Challenge: Tribe Flags - Both tribes had to create a tribe flag which would both go their respective beaches with them. A panel of three judges would decide which flag was better based solely on opinion. Episode 1 'Episode 2: '"Nothing Personal, Just Business" *Immunity Challenge: Pass the Torch ''- Both tribes had to pass a challenge torch down a line of people and then the last person would run it to the finish line. The tribe to finish first would win. 'Episode 2' 'Episode 3: "A Victim of Circumstances" *Immunity Challenge: Tongan Puzzle ''- Both tribes had to volunteer one person to solve a puzzle for them. On, "GO!", they could begin the puzzle and the person that finished first won the challenge for their tribe. 'Episode 3 'Episode 4: '"Trying to Survive Here" *Immunity Challenge: Paddleboat ''- Both tribes had to start from the start line and paddle a boat together. The tribe that reached the finish line first won immunity. 'Episode 4' 'Episode 5: "When We Lose" *Immunity Challenge: None ''- No Challenge Was Held 'Episode 5 'Episode 6: '"No Blindsides Yet" *Immunity Challenge: Island Polls ''- The castaways had to convince people on the island why they were a better tribe and the people on the island had to vote. The tribe that got the most votes won immunity. 'Episode 6' 'Episode 7: "Guaranteed Final Two Pass" *Immunity Challenge: Rope Cutting ''- The castaways had to answer a series of questions about Tonga. Each had three ropes to begin with. If they got a question correct first they cut someone else's ropes. The last person standing with any ropes won individual immunity. 'Episode 7 'Episode 8: '"Time For the Evil Queen to Go" *Immunity Challenge: Island Polls - Individual ''- The castaways had to convince people on the island why each person was most deserving as an individual of winning the challenge and then the people on the island had to vote. The person that received the most votes won individual immunity. 'Episode 8' 'Episode 9: "Prancing Around on Fluffy Clouds" *Immunity Challenge: Island Design ''- The castaways were given a list of options to try to recreate on paper. For example, someone could have chosen the option of "torch" and they would have to make their best torch with the tools provided in the challenge in the allowed time. The person that most successfully conveyed their item won individual immunity. 'Episode 9 'Episode 10: '"Inactive Alliance Has Been Scheming" *Immunity Challenge: Treasure Hunt ''- The castaways had to search for buried treasure out on the beach. The treasures were buried by the producers. The castaway who found the most treasures in a certain amount of time won individual immunity. 'Episode 10' 'Episode 11: "Just a Patch on Winning the Game" *Immunity Challenge: Bottomfeeder ''- The castaways had to go out onto the beach, grab a hook with an unscrambled word, grab the word, run back up to the beach, solve the word, and then run to the finish line and enter in the word. If they successfully did it first with the correct word, they won individual immunity. 'Episode 11 'Episode 12: '"Easily Swayed" Final Four *Immunity Challenge: Tonga Run ''- The castaways had a mash-up from previous challenges. They had to convince people on the island why they deserved to win while they were solving a jigsaw puzzle. The first three people to solve the puzzle moved on. Then the person to solve a sliding puzzle in the least moves won half of the challenge and needed to convince the most people on the island to win the other half and win individual immunity. '''Final Three' *Immunity Challenge: Hangin' On ''- The castaways had to climb a pole and wait there for as long as they could. The last castaway standing won individual immunity. 'Finale' 'Final Words (every episode)' Voting History Because the person did not send in their vote on time, they received a "Self-Vote", or a vote for themselves. The first Tribal Council Vote resulted in a tie. Per the rules, a second vote was held where the castaways involved in the tie would not vote and the remaining castaways could only vote for those who tied. Santana quit the game. The second Tribal Council Vote resulted in a tie. Per the rules, a tiebreaker based on random draw was used. The person who drew the purple rock would be eliminated. Jordan drew the purple rock, effectively eliminating him from the game. Because this person did not send in their jury vote, their vote did not count for anyone. Twists 'Back to Basics:' The season had no twist and was based on the original ''Survivor: Borneo format. Trivia *This is the first season in an Oceanic setting. *This is the only season to feature a logo with no season name on it. *This is the first and only season to have a Purple Rock tiebreaker, where luck was the only factor in the elimination. Lynette, who wasn't eligible on the revote, was eligible to draw a purple rock and be eliminated. *This is the only season where the Fan Favorite (voted by the viewers) selection was tied. *Prudence "Prue" Halliwell is the only jury member to vote and have received at least one Self-Vote. *Prudence "Prue" Halliwell is the only Hunganga member to win an individual immunity. *Jeff Formaggio believed all the way up until the reunion that his alliance member, Lynette Barclay, had voted for him in Episode 7, however he later found out that it was Sandra Albers. *Both Jeff Formaggio and Avery Flame both wrote the name down of every single person who went home at every tribal council where they had voting power. Controversy *During the season, a month's break was taken. The game resumed after the month was up and the game may have been affected as a result. Activeness was dimmed down and enthusiasm was lacking. References None External Links *Official Group for Series *Official Application Group for Series *Official Viewers Lounge Group for Series See Also Tribal Immunity.jpg|Tribal Immunity Idol Individual Immunity.jpg|Individual Immunity Necklace File:LoganWorm%27s_Survivor_Tonga_-_Theme|Season theme